Quest for Redemption
by hawks25
Summary: It's been a year after Order 66 was executed. The galaxy is in disarray. Obi Wan desperately wants to make up for the wrongs his former best friend and padawan has committed. He finally gets his chance.
The unthinkable happened. Order 66 was just executed by the former Chancellor Palpatine. Everything and everyone have turned against The Republic. The clone troopers have turned against their former leaders and have killed many of them. Anakin. Anakin has decimated the Jedi. He has killed Jedi Master Mace Windu. He killed all the young Jedi. And he hurt his love, Pademe which caused her heartbreak and ended up killing her as she gave birth to their twins, Luke and Leia. Now he is just a stooge of Emperor Sidious, the former Chancellor Palpatine. The Jedi leaders, the few still alive, have scattered across the Galaxy and gone into hiding. Yoda has gone to Dagobah. Obi-One has gone to Tatooine. He is the one of the only Jedi Knights left. It is his responsibility to take down his former best friend, brother, and padawan, Anakin, the new Lord Vader. He is determined to stop Lord Vader.

Obi-One is a troubled man now. His best friend has turned to the dark side and killed many of his friends and even children. He can't help but feel some guilt over what has transpired. Anakin was his responsibility to guide, train, and mentor into a Jedi. He was supposed to be the chosen one. The one who was supposed to bring balance to the force. Now, he is the very thing that the Jedi stand to protect people from. Darth Vader is the embodiment of the dark side now.

A year has passed since that fateful day when Anakin Skywalker died and Darth Vader was born. Vader has been a diligent servant to Darth Sidious. He has struck down anyone who has opposed him and he has spread the reach of the Emperor far and wide. Now, Vader is heading to speak to the Dark Lord about their droid army. Vader sees his master now as he enters his sanctuary. He goes up and kneels in front of his master.

Darth Sidious, voice still weak from being shocked, says, "You have done well my young apprentice. You have gained so much power since you left your old ways behind and you still have so much potential inside of you. I can see it. To ensure that our onslaught on the Republic is successful, we need to increase the size of our droid army. I want you to go to Mustafar and oversee the production of our new droids and to ensure that there are no… complications."

Vader replies, "Thank you Master. I had no idea how powerful the dark side was. If only Jedi didn't cower from the strength that is inside them. The Republic does not stand a chance against the dark side, clone troopers, and our droid army in progress. I will go now to Mustafar and make sure that production proceeds without interference."

Sidious utters, "Rise Lord Vader and enforce my will. If the Genosians give you any trouble, remind them the power of the dark side."

Vader rises and acknowledges his masters order, "Your will be done my Lord."

With that, Vader turns around leaves the Dark Lord. He has a feeling that something will happen on Mustafar. He must be leery of an attack.

Obi-One needs to figure out a way to stop his old friend. But first, he needs to figure out where Vader is, then he can figure out a plan to right his wrongs. The best place to find information is, of course, the cantina. So Obi-One heads to into town to visit the local watering hole. He goes up to the bar and orders a drink. Best way to get information is to blend in and be one of the people. Also, it is harder for a Jedi to get drunk so he has no worries about that. He sits there for a while, clearing his mind so he can just hear and take in all the voices around him. Finally, he hears Vader's name spoken. From what he gathers of the conversation, the Twi'lek is a supplier of the metals that are used in the production of droids. He says that Mustafar is bringing in ship loads of metal and that they must be cranking out a large army. His voice then gets real low. In trying to impress the others, he says there are even reliable rumors that the army is for the Galactic Empire and that the Sith apprentice will be there to oversee production. This is what Obi-One was hoping for. He knew The Force would guide him to the knowledge. Now he just had to find a ride to Mustafar.

The cantina was also the best place to find pilots with ships. Those men are always looking to brag about their ships. While sitting at the bar, he sees a man who known for having the fastest ship in the galaxy. Han Solo. It will be tricky to get him to take him to Mustafar but Obi-One has a felling it will happen. It's pretty late at this point and Han is very intoxicated. This will make things easier.

Obi-One walks up to Han and using his Jedi mind trick, says, "You will take me to Mustafar and we will leave tonight."

Han, in his drunken state, is very susceptible to the trick and replies, "I will take you to Mustafar. We leave tonight."

Obi-One then says back, "You will say anything you need to convince your well known Wookie friend to go along with the mission."

Han replies, "I will convince Chewy to go along with it."

With that, Han turns around and goes to prepare the ship.

Now it's time for Obi-One to prepare to face his former padawan.

Obi-One arrives at the Millennium Falcon, fastest ship in galaxy. Chewy took some convincing but Han did it and now they're off to Mustafar. Once they get there, Han cloaks the ship and descends on the factory. He goes to the rear where there won't be any people.

Before Obi-One gets out he says to Han, "Wait for me in orbit. Be ready to come and get me when I call."

Obi-One gets out of the ship and sneaks in through a back door. As soon as he gets through the door he feels it. He turns around and there at the end of the hallway, is Darth Vader himself.

He speaks, "I felt your approach Obi-One. You should have known you would not be able to surprise me. I know your ways and all your tricks."

Obi-One pleads with Vader, "Anakin I know you're still in there. Please fight the dark side and come back with me. It's not too late. Think of Padame and what she would want you to do."

Vader is slow to respond but he says, "You're wrong. It is too late. You don't know the power of the dark side. There is no turning back. Now, we must finish what we started here on this very planet."

Vader draws his lightsaber and brings it out. He starts to walk to Obi-One.

Obi-One begs Vader, "Please don't make me do this Anakin. I don't want to fight you again. I beat you once and thought I killed you. Don't make me do it again."

Vader retorts, "That was before. Now, I have harnessed the power of the dark side. I had just a taste of that power back then. Now, I am much stronger. You should have finished me when you had the chance. Now, I will take over the galaxy and it will be your fault."

Obi-One, knowing there is no reasoning with him, draws his saber and charges his former best friend. The two exchange strikes, each parrying the others blows. But it is clear who is stronger. Vader told the truth. His strength had grown greatly. Obi-One was getting worried. He knew this fight was not going to end well. While exchanging parries, Obi-One lands a kick and knocks the Sith back. He takes advantage of the opportunity and calls Han to come to the extraction point. The two continue battling and with each blow, Obi-One gets closer and closer to being hit. Just then, Vader shocks Obi-One driving him back. Obi-One decides that he needs to get away before it's too late. He runs at Vader and flips over him. He lands and forces pushes Vader back. He then runs out the door he came in. There is the Millennium Falcon, waiting for him. Vader catches up with him. They continue battling outside. They lock sabers and Vader is pushing it onto Obi-One. Just before the sabers touch him, Obi-One leaps out of the way and force pushes Vader. He then sprints to the Falcon. He gets in and the doors shut just in time because Vader had thrown his lightsaber at him. A second slower and he would have been skewer.

Obi-One yells, "Go! Go! Go!"

Han takes off and jumps to lightspeed. Vader is left there standing, looking up at where the Falcon had just been.

He says to himself, "One day I will kill you Obi-One."

Obi-One, back on the ship, is exhausted. That was not Anakin he had fought. That was something else entirely. He knew he would not be able to take down Vader himself. It would take someone stronger. He would just have to wait and find someone. Maybe Vader's own son, Luke will be strong enough to resist the dark side and defeat his father.

They arrive back at Tatooine and Obi-One tells Han and Chewy, "You will forget my face and name and this entire mission. You will go on living your life. Don't worry, we will meet again. I feel it."

It's time for Obi-One to sit and wait and oversee the development of his only hope, Luke. He hopes that in time, Luke will show himself to be ready and Obi-One will reveal himself. When that day comes, Obi-One hopes HE is ready for what will come next.


End file.
